


Rare Trash and China Dolls

by jotun_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, loki just wants to be loved, sugar daddy grandmaster, the grandmaster has some ~deep thoughts~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotun_loki/pseuds/jotun_loki
Summary: Loki is the Grandmaster's new favourite pet (even if he is a bit aloof and difficult) so he decides to dedicate all his focus and energy into making his new potential lover comfortable and happy.





	1. Grandmaster

He could see them, but they couldn't see him.

The Grandmaster liked it that way.

He liked to take his time to admire and judge new lovers, letting his eyes linger over them in evaluation from the comfort of his large red wingback chair. The seat curved around him like an embrace as he watched the people in the room mill about calmly, their movements serene and lazy.

They all knew why they were there.

They knew what they wanted and they were willing to go out and get it. The Grandmaster liked that…especially when what they wanted was him. He wiggled his sandal clad toes that rested on the footrest, his black kohled eyes scanning the Judgement Room filled with future party-goers and orgy-participators. Young men and women lounged about, some across sofas and chaise lounges, others choosing instead to drape themselves along cushions and blankets, their soft limbs tangling together lazily. As the flames crackled, the Grandmaster liked to imagine their delicate flesh glowing from the warmth of the large open fire.

They moved about the room slow and sensuous, some of them swinging their hips, others tossing long hair over shoulders as if they were performing a show only for him.

Did they know he could see him? Were they aware that he watched their every movement - their every sigh of relaxation - from behind the large two-way mirror that covered the end wall?

He wanted them all, but only in the way that one might want the smooth milky-ness of chocolate or the sweet explosion of flavour that comes from a favourite fruit bursting between clenched teeth. His lust for them was complacent and unchanging- it was as natural and expected as the sun rising high in the sky of Skaar.  
Of course, he would never tire of the wild nights they would share together, sometimes soaring through the sky on his favourite ship, the heavy beat of music pulsing through tables, walls, and limbs, vibrating alcoholic drinks and flesh alike.

“Are they all to your satisfaction, Grandmaster?” Topaz, his trusty warrior-assistant asked at his side. Her gruff voice almost startled him.

The Grandmaster looked up to where she stood at the side of chair, looking distastefully through the mirror, her eyes scanning dispassionately over the tangled sea of bodies.

“Ah yes, yes, I’d say they were all er...nice yes...very nice.”

He swung his legs from the footstool and stood up slowly, his golden robes smoothing themselves out from where they crumbled up against this sitting body.

Behind the mirror, the door at the far end of the room opened up. Some heads raised to briefly look at who had entered the Judgement Room, before dropping back down to where they had rested before. Through the mirror, Scrapper 142 smirked his way, despite being unable to see him. As she prodded the stranger into the room, she shot him one final, unseeing glance through the mirror, to where she knew he sat, waiting and observing the new pet she had found for him.

He took his time with the study of the man, taking in everything and finding himself pleasantly surprised - his dishevelled leather armour, his wild unruly hair, the way he straightened himself up quickly from the crouch he had been knocked into - the way he assessed the room - scanning for weaknesses, power, and exits.

This man was not like the others at all.

Topaz sighed.

“I expect Scrapper 142 will be demanding a good price for that one.”

The Grandmaster smirked, his eyes tracing over the lines of the man's body and wondering, momentarily, what lay beneath.

“What can I say, I’m always ready to pay for rare trash.”

* * *

 

The Grandmaster watched him for days. He had the others called away and issued invitations, but he kept the mysterious man in the Judgement Room alone. To everyone's shock he declared that invitations were closed for the time being. The Grandmaster knew that this new potential lover would require all his concentration and focus. It was not often that someone came along and made him think - made him want to know more. All he had seen for years were mindless sex robots with willing hearts and open orifices, all eager and waiting for him; and he loved them - he really did - each and every one of their generic faces and simple minds.

He was a man of many passions, however - he liked his bland and generic lovers - he liked his lovers new and different, collecting them all and using them up until he tired of them. But those special rarities were becoming fewer and farther between…and even the different ones were…too easy somehow. Their backstories may have been different somehow, but they were always the same simple beings inside, devoid of difficulties and mysteries for him to fight his way through. He dreaded to think that lovers came to Skaar and made themselves into simple, effortless people because that's what they believed he wanted.

…to a certain extent, he supposed that was true. He did like easy love and easy lovers. It would seem he had put himself into a box he was now unable to escape from. Most of the time he did like an easy fuck, but that didn't mean he didn't want a challenge, or a personality or…

...a real connection.

* * *

 

The other man didn't sleep for four days. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, the Grandmaster saw the way he would try and keep himself awake - pacing - reciting extracts of literature - taking out the small dagger that he hid within one of the many folds of his armour and twirling it around in his hand.

It was on the evening of the fourth day that nature kicked in and demanded that his body must sleep. Against his will, the stranger lay unconscious before the fire that had all but burnt out. The supply of logs and kindling had dwindled down in his guest’s period of isolation until all that remained was a pitiful collection of broken twigs and small scraps of wood. Ash and soot scattered the hearth and blackened the skin of the stranger’s right palm that had held the iron rod with which he had used to coax the flames back into life, even though they so desperately wanted to burn out and die.

The Grandmaster saw himself in the fire - a force of nature that refused to be extinguished - and he wondered if the man did too.

He sensed the warmth of another flickering light behind him and a dark shadow cast against his skin.

Topaz held a candle aloft, her tired gaze scowling through the mirror at the unconscious man, before turning her head to rest irritated eyes on him.

“Are you going to keep him as a china doll, untouched upon a shelf, or are you going to take him down and break him, Grandmaster? Your disappearance has caused mutterings.”

The Grandmaster sat back calmly in his chair as he observed the sleeping man.

“All in good time Topaz, all in…” the man rolled from his stomach onto his side, and the Grandmaster's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what he was waiting for or expecting, but the anticipation to know more was palatable. “All in good time.”

Topaz sighed.

“Maybe you should make now that good time so we can get back to business. There are new fighters for you to judge.”

The grandmaster gave a put upon sigh that was more for show, than born out of genuine emotion.

“You need to lighten up Topaz, relax a bit. I know what I’m doing”

Topaz glared at him, dark bags of exhaustion marring the skin beneath her eyes.

“Fine, okay, have him sent into a bedroom, I’ll see to him later.”


	2. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note to say thank you to everyone for reading and leaving comments and kudos - i really appreciate it.

Loki blinked his eyes open, slow and confused, the bright light of the room burning his eyes. His body was heavy and slightly numb. It begged him to stay put and go back to sleep, as his subconscious clawed at the edges of peaceful dreams, desperate to return to the happy slumber he had found himself in.

Nights of peace had become few and far between.

A breath of calm exhalation caught in his throat as he gathered his surroundings. He was no longer lying on the fur rug he had passed out on.

Loki clutched the satin bedsheets covering his body in a spike of panic, staring up at the bed canopy of red chiffon fabric supported by the four-poster bed. The plush mattress and the warm sheets no longer seemed so irresistibly comfortable. Goosebumps prickled over his skin as he sat up slowly; the quilt that covered his body slipped down to his lap as he propped himself up among the many satin pillows on the large bed.

A warm breeze skimmed against his skin as he turned his body towards the large open window beside the bed; behind the glass, tall trash towers soared. The wind made the fabric covering his body billow and shift, allowing the air to nip at his bare skin. Pressing a hand to his exposed chest, Loki looked down at himself in mild disgust, noticing that his outfit had been changed into a loose red silk robe.

His heartrate spiked.

It would seem he was close to meeting the elusive Grandmaster. Loki’s certainty of being able to remain in control was no longer present – it had melted away the second the other guests in the waiting room were allowed to exit, leaving only himself behind. The stripping of his self-proclaimed confidence left him feeling naked and exposed.

The unknown reasoning for his isolation only made things.

Had the Grandmaster somehow seen through his plan already, despite the fact that the only element that had come to fruition in his mind was inevitable betrayal?

Loki hands clenched around the bedsheets again, as another realisation came to mind.

His daggers were gone. Not that they were overly important, he tried to reassure himself, but still…he was on a supposedly dangerous planet, in the palace of a man he could only assume was crazy -

 “Good morning, Sweetness.”

A smooth voice to Loki’s side made him jolt. The mattress dipped as the stranger shuffled closer. He was so close Loki could feel the warmth his body radiated. How did he not notice him in the room? Loki pulled the red silk robe tighter around his body.

“Hello.” He replied.

He drew in a deep breath and held it, looking through the large window, unwilling to look at the man he assumed was the Grandmaster just yet. He let the breath out slowly through his nose.

“It’s err, good to see you awake, princess.”

Loki stiffened and dropped his eyes to his lap.

“Am I to take it you’re the Grandmaster?”

The man laughed.

“You’re a bright one, aren’t you? I could tell when I first saw you, yes, you’re different.”

Loki forced a smile, which he knew couldn't be seen, and kept his tone light.

“I can assure you I’m not that exciting.”

“Oh no, no, I beg to differ. You have no idea what you’re doing here, do you?” the Grandmaster placed a hot heavy hand on his silk covered thigh that peaked out from beneath the quilt.

 “You didn’t just come here for a good time like the others, did you? Oh yes, I can tell, the uncertainty, the confusion, the calculation. You’re just here to survive…”

Loki closed his eyes, tightly. _Shit._

“I like that.” The Grandmaster said. “That spark, that fight.” The hand on his thigh caressed him lightly, slipping down and underneath the silk to rest like a sizzling brand on his cool flesh. “Tell me, stranger, do you want to err… survive here with me?”

“I’m willing to do whatever needs to be done to survive.”

“Good, good…that’s good.” The Grandmaster squeezed his thigh before moving his hand away. His absent palm still burnt into Loki’s skin.

“Then, I assume you’ll accept dinner in my quarters tonight?”

Loki felt the pressure ease off the bed as the Grandmaster moved to leave the room.

Unable to resist any longer, Loki turned his head to look at the man he planned to inevitably charm and betray.

Their eyes met momentarily and the Grandmaster grinned, his expression full of playful mischief.

Loki gulped.

_Oh shit, he’s hot._

* * *

 

The minutes passed by, slow and drawn out, as Loki sat waiting awkwardly on a floor cushion in one of the Grandmaster’s chambers. Half an hour went by with no sign of the man. He drummed his fingers along the thick wood of the coffee table, his eyes flitting between the un-opening door, and the large untouched jug of bright blue liquid which Loki could only assume was highly alcoholic.

The fire crackled behind him, the overwhelming heat causing sweat to gather along his over-warm skin. Dampness began to gather on the small silk robe.

Voices and footsteps approached the room, growing louder. Loki’s fingers froze in their movements.

The door handle turned.

“No Topaz, I don’t want him killed, why - why would you even think I wanted that? - ah! Our guest!”

The Grandmaster entered with an entourage in tow – guards, assistants with notepads, servants holding large trays aloft who sped forward to lay a platter out across the coffee table.

 “Ah it's good to see you again, sweet stranger. Are you hungry? What am I saying, of course you’re hungry – it’s been days since you last ate. Speaking of days, you there,” the Grandmaster pointed to a servant standing stiffly in the background, beckoning them over with a small wave of a finger.

“Go into the bathroom and run a bath for our friend.” As the servant scuttled away, the Grandmaster turned his attention back to Loki. “You must be desperate for a bath.”

The Grandmaster sprawled across the chaise lounge, watching his servants file out of the room until they were alone. When the door clicked shut, the Grandmaster turned his attention back to Loki, staring down fondly to where he sat on the floor. Loki's cheeks burnt with rage. He was not a small cat to be adored and petted. He was a god! Here, on the floor, was not his rightful place.

He bit his tongue as the Grandmaster reached out to run his fingers along the crown of his head, caressing him like a mindless animal.

“Go on and eat, Sweetness.” The Grandmaster said, motioning with his free hand to the table filled with food.

“We have cheese and erh, crackers, and meat. Oh, and grapes! Can’t forget grapes.”

Loki sat in silence for a moment.

“Come on, don’t be shy. Eat up.” The Grandmaster lent forward, his hand still resting on Loki’s head as he picked up a platter to place on his lap.

Loki turned his head up to look at the Grandmaster studying a grape between his fingers before tossing it into his mouth.

“You like grapes?” The Grandmaster asked, swallowing as he plucked off another and held it up to Loki’s tightly shut mouth.

He opened his mouth reluctantly and allowed himself to be fed the solitary grape. The Grandmaster’s fingers slid against lips as the red grape fell onto his tongue.

Loki's cheeks continued to burn, embarrassment and nerves flushing his skin bright pink, as he swallowed loudly.

They ate in silence. The minutes dragged on.

Every sound - every chew - every heartbeat was unbearably uncomfortable; the Grandmaster seemed to delight in the awkwardness he created.

“How about you get in the bath, Loki?” The Grandmaster attempted to throw a cube of cheese into his mouth and missed. It bounced off Loki’s head and rolled along the carpet.

Loki tore his eyes away from the neglected carpet cheese, to look up at the Grandmaster, incredulous.

“How do you know my name?”

The Grandmaster shrugged.

“Your mind is like an open book, Sweetness. I can read anything from it if I really want to.” The Grandmaster laughed. “Don’t look so scandalised; I can assure you it’s a party trick I bring out rarely.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope im not too late to the frostmaster party and that people continue to love this ship because its 10/10 so good
> 
> anyway
> 
> hope there arent (too many) mistakes and that someone gives a shit lol


End file.
